You Can't Look Back
by eskalations
Summary: You have to face your past, before you can gain your future.


A/N: This is just a short little drabble based on the scene in "Tangled" after "I see the light" where Eugene is about ot confront the Stabbington Brothers. Please leave a review, and if you feel like reading more "Tangled" fanfictions, I have written a few so check them out.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Tangled" or its characters, they belong to "Disney".

"Everything is fine, there's just something I need to do." I tried to keep my voice as calm as I could, but on the inside I was quite literally freaking out, something the petite blonde in front of me had advised me not to do. But I had seen the two lanters, not the pastel colored ones, but two glowing a dark green color on the shore, they were here.

The green in Rapunzel's eyes shined still with newly discovered love but soon it turned to unsureness as she let it set in that I was going to have to leave her. She had given me the crown and the satchel, did she think I was leaving her permanently?

Granted at the beginning I did try getting rid of her, but I mean if you had to practically babysit a girl with atleast 70 feet of hair, would you just go along with that? I mean I tried everything too, the classic charm, a bar full of thugs, but Rapunzel is really something.

Rapunzel is different, different in the best way possible. The only thing is that she somehow resisted the smolder, which up until now has been virtually impossible.

Soon, I found myself falling for this girl, this girl who lived every moment as if it was her last, this girl who was so full of life that you half expected her to burst into song every five seconds, this girl who had hair that glowed when she sang and the ability to heal.

I thought I was a sneaky thief, but I see now that Rapunzel's the real criminal. She stole my heart, and it only took her two days and no planning.

"Ok," She finally answered doubtfully, smiling and shrugging her shoulders trying to pretend that she believed every word I said. I didn't have time to reassure her though, I needed to get them away from Rapunzel, and I think I know how.

I havn't given much thought as to what Rapunzel and I will do next, but in all honesty I want to run. Not from the girl in the boat, but away from Corona, away from my crimes, away from my past, but I want this girl's hand within mine before I go anywhere.

"I'll be right back," The satchel and crown are in my hands, but they don't matter anymore. It's funny how something can mean so much do you one day and then the next it mean absolutely nothing anymore. I guess it can also go the other way around, atleast for me it can.

So I turned, I turned away from my future and had to face my past once more, had to face the past that all my life I had tried so hard to run from but had only made worse.

I couldn't bare the last look I had seen on Rapunzel's face though, that unsure gleam in her eyes that had at once been so full of love and life.

But if I turned around, I feared that I wouldn't be able to go on with what I planned on doing. I would see those big green eyes and turn to jelly, just like I had been for the past day.

What happened to that suave confident young man that could leave a woman crying in the rain while he pocketed expensive jewelry and never turned back, what happened to that dashing rogue who had jumped through a window with all intentions of stealing the king and queen's last piece of their daughter, what had happened to him?

Rapunzel happened, it took a good knock over the head with a frying pan to rid him of Flynn Rider and get him to realize that maybe there is more to life than being alone and rich.

She called me Eugene, and I am Eugene now. But Eugene had to, at some point, face Flynn Rider's past.

I had been trying to walk away quickly, but I couldn't bring myself to go through the woods in front of me without one look back, a look back at what I imagine will be a bright and better future.

I turn and I see her sitting on the boat, her little frog perched right next to her, the look on her face as trusting as it possibly can be. She looked so innocent, so vulnerble and all of a sudden I felt the need to protect her. But the only way I could do that, is by turning away from her.

You can't look back, it only stops you from receiving your future.


End file.
